<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pranks and Mischievous Little Brothers by AhsokaTanoISAmazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872487">Pranks and Mischievous Little Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing'>AhsokaTanoISAmazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mikey and Leo prank Donnie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swearing, Tcesters don't even look at this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Mikey heard the scream and grinned at each other before Leo placed his camera down to see the door of Donnie's lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pranks and Mischievous Little Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written ages ago, and it was my first work of this fandom, so the characters are probably a little ooc. Please don't send hate, and yeah... I have no excuse for not finishing any other works.  Please keep in mind, that I wrote this on my phone, and it edited out any italics/bold I used</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey grinned at Leo as the brothers made their way to Donnie’s lab. Armed with paint balls, (and Leo’s sword) this prank would be going in the history books. Leo adjusted his phone, opening his favorite app. </p><p> </p><p>“Sup y’all? Today my little bro and I have a treat for you!” </p><p>“We’re gonna prank Donnie!” Mikey spoke up. Leo smirked at the camera. “Yes, we all know the unfortunate ending to our last prank on Donnie... but fear not, my friends, because this time we have a foolish plan!” </p><p>“Don’t you mean fool-proof?” Mikey questioned. Leo threw another grin at his brother. “If fools made the plan then it isn’t fool-proof at all!” That caused the Box turtle to laugh, and he elbowed his brother. “In all-“ Mikey shuddered while speaking “-seriousness, why don’t you tell our viewers about this dumbass prank?” Leo had closed his eyes while Mikey spoke, but nodded nevertheless. “Very well my dear brother! We will attempt a very foolish plan, using this mystic weapon we totally didn’t steal we will create a portal to Donnie’s lab and absolutely destroy the place, (with paint of course, we like living) then leave clues showing that it was Raph, and let him face Donnie’s wrath!” Both brothers high-fived, (or high-threed) and then Leo nodded gravely to Mikey. “Bro.” Mikey nodded gravely to Leo. “Bro.” </p><p>“Scout ahead, my good sir, and be wary of the demonic dragon before we enter his den!” Leo cried out dramatically. Mikey saluted. “I will watch for this dragon.” Mikey grasped his brother’s shoulders. “Should I not return, please, throw a paint ball in my memory.” Leo faked a sob. “I promise to do my part and destroy the dragon lair if you fall in battle.” Mikey wiped an imaginary tear away. “That is all I ask.” Their little moment was ruined by both turtles bursting into laughter. “Pfft- that sounds like how Donnie would talk!” Leo managed through his cackling. Mikey giggled again, before straightening. “I’ll go see if the ‘dragon’ is in his lab or if we are in the clear.” Leo waved, balancing his grip on the box of supplies, phone, and sword. </p><p> </p><p>Mikey snuck to Donnie’s lab. There wasn’t any music, so Donnie might not be there, but he wasn’t taking chances. He knocked, holding his breath. Nothing. He pressed the button next to the door, and the door slid open. The youngest turtle grinned, before running inside and scanning around. Nothing... nothing... shit. </p><p> </p><p>There was his purple-banded brother, asleep on his desk. Mikey rushed back out the door and into the hall, and crashed into Leo. “Well?” Leo questioned impatiently. Mikey took a second to catch his breath. “Donnie’s in there!” Leo pouted. “Damn it... so we can’t do the prank until later?” Mikey shook his head. “Donnie is also asleep on his desk.” Leo’s pout turned into a wide smile. “So we can make the prank worse?” Mikey nodded excitedly. Leo turned on his phone. “Well viewers, this video is going to be a little longer than expected then!” </p><p> </p><p>This time, when Leo and Mikey crept towards the lab, they were armed with markers, along with the paints. Mikey had “accidentally” ripped a piece off of Raph’s spare mask. They were planning on using it to pretend Raph did the prank. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember Michael! When we draw on his face it can’t be super artistic, it’s gotta look like something Raph would draw or he will know it was us!” Leo reminded his brother. Mikey heaved a sigh. “You’re crushing my artistic side, Leon,” Leo laughed, before moving to look into Donnie’s lab. “Whisper time Miguel.” Leo spoke, loud enough for the camera and Mikey to hear. “I’ll do the paint and you do the marker,” the orange turtle said. </p><p> </p><p>Leo uncapped the weapon, the Sharpie. Great for outlining drawings, according to Mikey, and amazing for fake eyebrows, according to Donnie, and even better for pranks, according to Leo. He very slowly and carefully drew a mustache on Donnie’s face. He colored in the space between Donnie’s eyebrows, then froze as his twin shifted in his sleep. He glanced horrified at Mikey, who had frozen, paintball in one of his hands. The walls behind him were covered in rainbow paint. Donnie settled down, brow relaxing. Leo let out a breath, and drew some random doodles on Donnie’s mask. He drew a picture of Raph’s face, before drawing a monocle on his cheek and a third poorly drawn eye on his forehead. Leo tried to hold in a snicker as he stepped back, admiring his work. He waved over Mikey to get his opinion. Mikey gave him a thumbs up before gesturing to the wall. Leo’s brow furrowed, then he smiled widely and motioned for his brother to help him pick up. The two carefully put everything back into the box, and Mikey dropped the small red fabric from Raph’s mask onto the floor next to the door. Leo lifted his sword, created a portal, and they left.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay viewers!” Leo grinned, holding his phone so the camera could see him and Mikey. “Donnie should be waking up soon, so we will only have to wait a little longer for his reaction.” The camera moved to show the teens on the skateboarding rink, perfectly positioned to look innocent and still have a great view of Donnie. Mikey sighed. “Leo....” he whined. “I’m bored...” Leo looked around. “Wanna skateboard?” Mikey grinned. “Hell yeah!” Leo gasped dramatically. “Don’t let Raph hear you say that shit!” Mikey flung Leo’s skateboard at him. “Shut the hell up and prepare to be amazed by my fucking awesome skills!” Leo gasped again. “The F word! Where ever did you hear such terrible language?” Mikey threw him an unimpressed look. “You, Donnie, and Meat Sweats’ show,” Leo blinked. “I knew we shouldn’t have let you watch that goddamn show.” Mikey flipped him off before skating down the wall. Leo groaned, moving the camera a little to record the half-pipe. He’d have to edit that out later before posting it. </p><p> </p><p>Donnie yawned, slowly waking up. His eyes blinked open to see his computer and... rainbow wall? He didn’t... his brothers. One of them did that. Donnie glared at the offending wall, before standing up and stretching. He stopped by his mirror before screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Leo and Mikey heard the scream and grinned at each other before Leo placed his camera down to see the door of Donnie’s lab. The brothers sat down and Leo opened a comic book and Mikey scrolled through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>After Donnie’s little freak-out session, he whipped around, looking for some clue as to who did- there. Part of a mask, and he would recognize that mask anywhere. Raph. It was strange, though. This kind of prank didn’t really seem like something Raph would do... but it was Raph’s mask, so he had to be the one to do it. “RAPH!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raphael was having a pretty good day. He had made Donnie promise to watch the younger two, and then went to the mall with April. April had told him that some guys had started giving her a hard time when she went by herself, and also Raph wanted to get another teddy bear. (The real reason) April usually went with her friend Sunita, but she was visiting her mom. Raph had left April at her house and was climbing down the sewer pipe when he heard the scream: “RAPH!” Raph ran downstairs and into the skateboard rink to see two of his brothers staring at him concerned, and his purple brother was no where to be found. He asked where Donnie was and they pointed wordlessly to Donnie’s lab. He nodded before knocking on the door. When Donnie opened it Raph couldn’t contain his laughter. He heard snickering behind him and assumed that Leo and Mikey were laughing too. </p><p> </p><p>Donnie stormed out of the lab, glaring at his brothers. Raph had stopped laughing and was trying to get Leo and Mikey to stop. “Hey buddy... you okay?” Raph tried. Donnie glared at him. “What the fuck Raph!” Raph stepped back, biting back an instinctive “Language!” Donnie was still glaring, and Leo had grabbed Mikey and they had run out the room. “What did I do?” Raph asked, confused. Donnie hissed at him. “This!” The genius snapped, gesturing to his face. “You drew all over my face!” Raph stared at him. “I didn’t do that!” He said, defensive. “Yes you did! Now apologize!” </p><p>“I’m sorry someone drew on you, but it wasn’t me!” </p><p>“Stop lying!” </p><p>“It wasn’t! I swear!” </p><p> </p><p>Mikey grinned nervously at Leo. “Shit.” Leo nodded. “Shit is right. Don’s gonna kill us!” </p><p>“Not if he doesn’t know it was us!” </p><p>“Micheal, he will definitely know because Raph is a terrible liar.” Leo explained. Mikey stopped talking, before looking pleadingly at Leo. “What are we gonna do? This was such a stupid idea!” Leo patted him on the shell, before smirking. “But it was worth it!” Mikey stared at him. “Was it?” Leo gave an evil smile. “I recorded everything.” Realization dawned, and Mikey matched Leo’s grin. “Let’s go post it then.” </p><p> </p><p>The youngest turtles ran into Leo’s room, Leo turning on his camera and phone. He quickly uploaded the video onto his computer and opened the editing app. Mikey leaned over Leo’s shoulder to watch as Leo cut out some of their skateboarding and their waiting for Donnie and Raph. He grinned at Mikey, before he moved to show his camera to him. Mikey and Leo moved away from the camera, and sat together. “What up viewers? I’m Leo, this is my bro Mikey, and you are watching the Mad Dogz channel!” Mikey groaned. “We really need a better name than that...” Leo cut the camera and he added that to the beginning of the video, before pressing upload. “Would you like to do the honors?” Leo asked, and Mikey leaned over him to press publish. “MICHELANGELO! LEONARDO!” The two shared a nervous grin as they heard Donnie’s words. </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>